The Pond
by Willow Tracy
Summary: On the vacation after A Soft Triumph.


_**Authors Notes: I've got a few drabbles planned out. If my hubby will leave me alone long enough to get them done lol.  
**_

* * *

_**The Pond**_

_**Drabble 2**_

Eve looked out over the ocean as they neared their destination. It had been only a few days since the Day dream had almost been taken over by the French. They had decided to continue on toward their vacation because Percy felt that Eve needed this now more than ever. So with her on his shoulders, and Lady Blakeney with Robert in her arms walked off the Day Dream and toward the cottage that Percy owned not too far from the beach.

The Day Dream anchored off shore not too far from where the cottage was now that they were in it. It actually looked brilliant in the rising sun. It made the sails look black with an orange back ground which was slowly turning pink, then blue.

Percy sat his daughter down on the sandy shores, but held her hand. He had not let her out of his sight since the attack. Even during their sleep last night she slept on his chest much like they did on a few nights in the dungeon. Every so often she would jerk and mumble in her sleep, a few times she called to him and he would answer her quietly. Gently reminding her that he was close. She didn't want to be too far out of his reach; even though she was 12, but didn't feel that she could breathe on her own yet. She needed him near because she was afraid they may have been followed. She didn't want to hurt anyone again, she told him she couldn't stop seeing there dying faces…and knowing that she caused it caused her to think so badly about herself. So Percy stayed close, mostly to reassure her of his love.

The two sat down letting the waves dance over there bare feet. Suddenly Percy stood up and pulled off his jacket, his cutlass, and then his shirt and ran into the water. Eve seemed very astonished by his actions. She had never seen him like this before.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling as he swam into the large waves.

"I'm going for a swim. Coming?" He had to yell over the waves.

"I uh…well that is…" She walked a few feet and held out her arms. This to Percy seemed most curious. He stepped out of the water and walked over to her dripping wet.

"You want help in? You just walk. Are your feet hurting you? There are some little rocks that can hurt…" Suddenly it dawned on him. He actually never met anyone who couldn't swim before.

"We…never had the ability nor the place to locate a good water hole big enough for me to learn to swim in…I can't." She said and looked him in the eyes as she looked up to see Lady Blakeney who was talking to Suzanne up on the balcony of the house. Poor woman was still drinking tea.

"I see…well there's no time like the present. I believe there is a small pond near the back that will help. Its not to deep." He instructed and walked her toward the back.

"Sir Percy you look like a drowned rat." Sir Andrew said and looked at the young Lady who giggled at such a notion.

"He ran into the water after throwing off his shirt." Eve told him.

"Did he now…well I suppose it'll be a good idea to join him don't you?" Sir Andrew picked up Eve much like he did to his own sister and threw her into the pond.

To Sir Percy…everything was shallow…so this pond was at least six foot deep.

"Andrew she can't swim!" Percy yelled. Both men ran into the water. The sprawling child had gone under by the time they got to her she was faltering and spitting water. They pulled her out of the water to hear her wail.

Percy pulled her chose and glared at his best friend who looked a little pained by the look.

"I'm sorry Lady Eve…I didn't know. I was just having a bit of fun." He said and jumped when he was splashed by the child in question. "I'm sorry Percy." Andrews eyes cast down at a small leaf floating by.

"Well I see a way to fix this." Percy said which Andrew looked up in amazement. "We'll just have to teach the child now won't we?" Percy asked and looked around at the women who walked around to the back of the cottage at the sound of Eve's crying.

"Well I do suppose it must be done then." Andrew said and pulled off his boots throwing them onto the shore along with his jacket and shirt.

"What are you two doing?!" Lady Marguerite asked looking on with her son by the shore.

"Well it would seem the young miss can't swim." Andrew said helping Eve to unlace her boots and threw them toward where his were now drying.

_Later on That Evening_

Eve slowly paddled around like a dog as Andrew now watched from the shore. His arms full of the woman he married and his hands rested on her swollen stomach.

Percy was watching Eve still in the water, and splashed her every so often. She would giggle and splash back.

"Now only if we could get your mother in the water." Percy said and they both started to sneak toward the shore. Eve picked up her brother and handed him to Suzanne who giggled down at the little boy whose fingers were in his mouth.

"Percy you better not. I like this dress." Lady Blakeney said and gasped when Percy and Eve pulled her up by her hands and ushered her into the water.

"Percy!" They pulled hard enough and she lost her footing and fell in. "Oh you vial being!" She giggled splashing them both.


End file.
